


Authority requested

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, not really cuckolding but pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Barry and Hal love each other but want to spice up their sex life. The only problem is they are both so incredibly bad at being dominant in bed.





	Authority requested

"I can't believe I let Hal talk me into this."

"John, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Barry gave Hal a disapproving look. He thought it had been a good idea to let Hal ask John, but with the wary way John was sighing now he was suddenly not convinced anymore.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Hal bristled, "it's not like I forced him to come here."

John made a dismissive gesture before placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. It settled a lot of Barry's anxiety about the situation immediately, and he breathed out slowly to calm himself.

"Don't worry," John told him, voice low and reassuring. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. But you know how Hal is; I would have, I don't know, taken you on a date first or something."

"You can't convince me you would've lasted a complete date after signing that contract," Hal sulked, and Barry shivered when the look on John's face suddenly turned _predatory_.

"I'm not you, Hal. I actually _want_ to have a decent amount of self control."

Hal spluttered, ready to protest, but John cut him off sharply, pointing behind him at Barry's bedroom. "No, shut up, Hal. Go get yourself ready and kneel beside the bed. You need to cool off."

Hal turned red in the face - and yes, _now_ he definitely needed to cool off - but he didn't say another word. He turned on his heel and marched down to the bedroom to do exactly as commanded. Barry swallowed heavily at the show of obedience from the man who _never ever listened_. That alone made him shuffle a little closer to John, probably more aroused than he should be at something so simple as a first order given.

Because that was really the problem between him and Hal.

They loved each other to bits and their relationship was everything Barry could ever hope for, even with the time Hal spent off world for the corps. Hal always came back for him, kissed away his worries, and they would go on the way they were, as if Hal had never left. They still went on dates, they both fully enjoyed a night in, and they both loved nothing more than taking every chance they could to just _be close_. But there was _one_ problem.

Every time they tried to bring in something new in the bedroom, they would stumble over the fact that they were _both_ submissive.

Sure, Hal preferred to top regardless, so when they kept their sex vanilla that was all fine, but both of them craved to be dominated sometimes. And they had both _tried_ to give each other that, but every attempt was an epic fail. Barry couldn't command Hal to do anything, his attempted authority quickly dissolving to stuttering when Hal's bratty side reared its head, and Hal was just plain awkward, failing to even come up with the right words to say at all.

And _that's_ why they decided to ask John to join them. He was a natural at authority and that was exactly what they needed.

They had barely started and Barry already knew he would have zero regrets.

"Figures he's a brat right of the bat."

Barry's breath hitched when John's hand cupped his cheek, and he tilted his head into the warm palm while his eyes fluttered closed. There was _something about John_ that made it so easy to just trust him, give yourself over to him and let him lead.

Barry held his breath in anticipation when he felt John lean in, their breaths mingling for a moment before John decided to pull back after all. They had agreed kissing would be perfectly fine, but Barry would agree that it was… still a bit awkward. He hoped he would get a kiss later in the evening instead.

"Go join Hal," John instructed softly, his voice much gentler and the command sounding more like a suggestion than an order, like it had been for Hal. "Get undressed and on the bed, and don't touch Hal. I'll be right with you there."

Barry nodded breathlessly, and when John released his face he finally thought to let his eyes flicker open again. He felt like he was in a daze when he turned to the bedroom and strode towards it, already unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

Hal had dropped his clothes left and right on the floor on his way to obey John's order. He was kneeling on the bedside rug, but looking hardly submissive in the way he was perked up and watching Barry enter. Barry didn't acknowledge him - John had told him not to touch and he didn't want to speak without permission either - just went to fold his clothes on the chair in the corner where he always left them. He was shivering once he was stripped down naked, but he still rolled the duvet all the way to one side of the bed so it would not get caught under them and the down inside it flattened and ruined. He had barely taken his spot kneeling in the middle of the bed when John entered, holding a length of rope and stripped shirtless.

_God_ , Barry didn't regret  _a thing_ .

"You can lay down, Barry," John instructed warmly. "Lay down on your stomach, put a pillow and a towel under your hips. We'll be busy for a while."

"Yes, sir," Barry breathed, his cock twitching to life as his mind filled with all the possibilities they could be _'busy'_ with. Most likely John was going to prepare him for penetration, considering their agreements for tonight had included Barry be cleaned and prepared for anal play. Not that he wouldn't have prepared like that even if John hadn't asked for it, because he was sure as hell hoping he would get fucked tonight.

But that wasn't up to him. For all he knew John was going to tease him all night, and he'd be in his rights to do so. Thus was the contract.

Barry got in position, but was a little confused when he was still alone on the bed even after getting comfortable. He peeked to the side, following the movement that had been in the corner of his eye, and watched with mild amusement how John was tying the rope behind Hal's back. Hal was looking incredibly put-off, pouting directly at Barry while he quietly suffered John tying the knots.

Barry had to give it to John: it was a really smart idea to just tie Hal up if you wanted him to stay put. It just showed how well John knew Hal by now.

Once he was done, John stood up straight and grabbed the lube from the nightstand that Barry had prepared before John arrived. They had all gotten an STD test beforehand - even Barry, who couldn't even really get one - and signed off in their contract that they would make sure to remain clean for each of these encounters, considering Barry had very flusteredly admitted he had a massive kink for cum in and on him. John and Hal had been quite happy to arrange them being able to forego condoms now there was actually a possibility to infect someone with something.

Barry tried not to start wiggling impatiently on the bed, but he saw in the amused look on John's face that he was not good at hiding it. But he wasn't reprimanded - John just climbed on the bed with him and got comfortable next to Barry's hips, sitting on his other side so Hal would have a good view of what was going to happen.

"I don't want a single word from you, Hal," John instructed as he poured lube in his hand to warm. "Not even a name. You can moan _at most_ , but you're not going to try get my attention away from preparing Barry."

Hal shifted, face pinched. "But John, I-"

Barry saw his face sour as he broke himself off, but he couldn't see John's face. He figured it was not something that was encouraging the immediately disobedience of an order, like Hal was doing right now.

"Better," John said dismissively, after Hal remained quiet for several seconds. "Barry, use your hands to spread your cheeks so I can get started."

Barry's face burned at the command but he was eager to comply, reaching behind him with both hands to spread his cheeks and present John with his hole. Even so, he jumped slightly at the first touch, John's finger slick with warmed up lube as he rubbed it gently around the puckered skin.

"That's it, Barry," John praised, his voice low and encouraging. "That's a pretty sight right there. Just how I like it."

A low keen came from deep in Barry's throat unbidden when a first finger breached the clenching muscle, sliding in slickly to the knuckle.

"You good there, Barry?" The softness in John's voice made Barry shiver, and he nodded eagerly against the sheets.

"Yes, sir- yes, I am."

The finger twisted and curled inside of him, and Barry's hips twitched back for more. John was easy to give it, pressing a second slick finger in almost immediately and a third after. Barry was expecting him to end at that and he let his moans run free, allowing his noises to escalate in the hope he would get fucked soon. Even if this was the first sexual thing really happening tonight, Barry was all worked up just from the easy way John took command, the efficient way he could switch between keeping Hal in check and being gentle to Barry. Barry was _aching_ for John to fuck him.

But John didn't stop.

Rather than pulling his fingers out when he deemed Barry ready for more, he pressed a fourth finger in, slowly sliding his hand forward until his knuckles breached Barry's arse as well. Barry nearly cried, breathing in short gasps as keens and clenching the sheets under him with both hands.

"Please sir, please give me- I'm sorry, sir, but _please-_ "

John chuckled calmly, as if none of this had affected him at all. Hal was whimpering beside the bed in need, Barry had broken into begging and John just _chuckled_.

"Patience, Barry. I don't want to hurt you, but I _am_ here to stretch your limits."

_God_ , Barry needed to know what John was hiding in those pants.

Barry whined and writhed, and Hal straight up echoed his whine. Barry could feel the mattress dip to the side and his eyes fluttered open to see Hal was leaning against the bed now, clearly trying to work his way up on it without the use of his hands.

"Don't make me come down there, Hal," John warned, and Hal froze, eyes flickering up at John's face. Barry was really curious at what he saw that actually made him obey, but he didn't want to _move_ to look. He just wanted John to keep moving his hand with the slow strokes in and out and the press of his fingertips over his prostate.

But Hal _did_ obey and with that John's attention was back on Barry. The Lantern leaned over him and Barry rounded his back to press into the warm skin of his chest, but he was shivering and ready for the low voice against his ear.

"Are you ready, Barry? Just one more and it's over."

"I-I'm ready," he gasped, eyes wide in realisation what John meant.

_One more_ .

Barry wasn't entirely sure how to feel about getting fisted, but he _had_ listed it as an option in their negotiations, so he couldn't protest. Well, he _could_ protest, since John was currently giving him the option, but he didn't _want_ to. He really just wanted John to decide for him right now.

And he fully trusted John to stop if Barry turned out to hate it.

He would admit to tensing slightly in slightly fearful anticipation, but John pulled back and used his free hand to massage Barry's back right over his butt, fingers rubbing over his tailbone to soothe him. His other hand twisted, rolled, and next thing Barry knew he was stretched _further_.

His mouth dropped open to pant, and he keened highly at the sensation of this new level of stretch. It wasn't really painful with John's excessive preparation of him, but it was _intense_. It was _full_ and a pressure so deep Barry didn't dare to move against it.

"Okay, Barry?"

Barry's breath left him with a shudder, and he nodded his head. He didn't quite trust his voice, but John was forgiving to him and didn't insist he say it. Instead he gave a low hum to acknowledge his answer, and he _moved_. Barry couldn't help the garbled noise coming from him instead of a moan when the fist pushed deeper, turning inside of him. Barry's legs started to twitch in his need to press back on John's hand, his need for _more_ , because he was still waiting for the sharp edge of pain and now he almost felt bereft without it.

John, the asshole he apparently was, _laughed_ at him, his free hand now patting Barry's rump like he was encouraging an excited dog, and Barry was helpless to do anything about it. Just whine in arousal and probably leak all over the towel under his hips.

"I shouldn't have worried, apparently." John was all amusement while his pace picked up, pumping his fist inside more smoothly on each turn. Barry could feel the cool drizzle of lube being added, feel the wet slickness penetrating and somehow shift the sensations, and he moaned breathlessly for more. "Maybe I should just leave it at that. Let a little fun remain for later."

_Fun_ ? Barry was honestly expecting  _a lot_ from John's cock by now, but this sounded more like he was expecting to be fucking a hole too loose for any good friction. It sounded almost disappointing.

What was _definitely_ disappointing was John pulling his hand back, slowly drawing it out of Barry's hole. It felt weird and _perfect_ and Barry clenched down hard on John's fist, trying to keep it in as long as possible until his muscles finally released it with a slick pop. Barry whimpered and finally turned his head enough to look over his shoulder, hoping John would be as weak to his begging eyes as Hal was.

"Fuck," John cursed softly, watching Barry from where he sat. Barry was almost ready to cheer in his success but then _he didn't_ , because John moved away entirely to slip off the bed.

Barry whined loudly, more demanding now, but John just chuckled while bending over a very flustered looking Hal to work the ropes behind his back. "Don't worry Barry, I'll be back in a minute. It just time Hal's patience gets rewarded."

Surprisingly that drew a breathless moan from Hal rather than a snarky comment. Hal let John heave him up to his feet, and he looked a little wobbly from kneeling that long but it didn't matter much with how fast John was to push him down on the bed. John made Hal lay on his back next to the shivering form of Barry, pulling his hands over his head and tying them together once more. The rope was looped around the headboard, but not pulled tight before it was tied down. Hal must've earned himself a little leeway - or John was just that nice. Probably a little bit of both.

Barry was very eager to move when John tapped his side, happy to get any attention again. He would've thought Hal would be the attention hogger, before they started, but he found he was basking in every second John was giving him.

"Come, Barry. Straddle Hal and ride him, but slowly."

Barry swallowed thickly and nodded, giddy with excitement. "Yes, sir."

He moved and was happy to find John taking hold of Hal's cock to line it up for him, allowing him to easily take it just by letting his weight drop down. Hal arched and moaned, this being the first attention his cock was getting after being teased for so long, and Barry had to grin a little at how desperate he was, trembling in an effort not to start thrusting up into Barry. John left them on the bed together but Barry was too distracted with Hal now, feeling more powerful than ever, even with their previous, failed attempts at him trying to dominate Hal. Hal was helpless and needy and Barry could give it to him, but _Barry_ had the power and _Barry_ opted to obey John.

He lifted his hips slowly, sighing happily at the slide of Hal's cock inside of him. There was no stretch like usual, just the filling sensation of Hal deep and hot inside of him with his lover gasping and writhing beneath him.

When he felt the bed dip with a new weight again, Barry's head shot to the side. His eyes widened: John had take the time to finally get rid of the clothes he had still been wearing. He was slowly stroking lube over his _substantial_ cock, and Barry felt his mouth water at the sight of it.

So John really _was_ endowed like the rumours said. How he ever fit that into his skintight uniform without showing everyone the exact outline was a mystery.

"Come on Barry, don't stop." John sounded serious even if Barry had the distinct feeling he was laughing at Barry's obvious hungry gaze. In either case, Barry would still keep obeying, hoping that would get him a taste of John's cock soon.

He started moving again, this time a lot faster because he wanted to get John's cock _fast,_ but a hand on his hip forced him to slow down again. He whined needily when that giant, slick cock was rested against the small of his back, his arse brushing up against John's balls every time he moved, but he didn't _get it_. He only had Hal - and while he loved Hal, he was fucked by him countless of times and nobody could blame him for craving John's cock now, right?

"You want it real bad," John observed, muttering soft and husky into Barry's ear so he whimpered again. "You are practically drooling for it. I didn't know you had a size kink, Barry, or I would have refused. This is a bit mean to Hal."

Barry shook his head hard, panting and whining. "No, please I want it, it's fair it's very fair! I love Hal, sir, but I really want your cock now _please_!"

"How does a man say no to that?"

By Hal's whimper, Barry knew John must've met his eyes to make that statement, but he was too distracted to move along when John guided his hips up far enough for Hal's cock to slip out of him. Barry eagerly wriggled backwards but John steadied him before he felt the tip of his cock against his hole.

Barry dropped his head back to let out a loud, pleased moan when that thick cock penetrated. Even this wasn't quite as thick as John's fist, so it slid in easily after all the preparation, but it was so much bigger than Hal's. Barry would be apologising to Hal a lot for this but _god_ this was _amazing_. John fucking him with deep, steady strokes and Barry had to lean forward to brace himself on the bed on either side of Hal's chest to not just topple over with the sheer power in John's movements.

Hal was looking increasingly desperate now, but Barry couldn't actually feel to bad for him at the moment. Not when John was feeding him that delicious piece of meat over and over again. He just moaned like a porn star and tilted his head back for Hal to bite his throat if he wanted, his hips rolling back with small, controlled bucks into John.

Hal lurched up at the silent invitation, but he stopped with a jerk when the ropes pulled tight. He actually whined loudly at that, unable to reach Barry while his lover was literally right on top of him, getting fucked by another.

"You think Hal deserves a little mercy?" John asked, lips ghosting against Barry's ear. "He has been more obedient than I expected, so far."

Barry nodded breathlessly, even if he didn't really want John to stop fucking him. Maybe he took a _little_ pity on Hal.

John used his firm hold on Barry's hips to keep him from chasing his cock when he pulled out, leaving Barry empty and whimpering. With a nudge he was guided back over Hal's cock and made to lower himself, Hal sliding back into him with no resistance whatsoever. Hal, at least, let out a desperately pleased moan, his hips immediately working up into Barry for friction.

Barry bounced a little, not quite as enthusiastic as before but still willing to make the most of it. Hal's cock felt weirdly small right after John's, so he squeezed his muscles to milk Hal a little. By the sounds of it, Hal appreciated that a lot, so Barry felt a lot better about it. He did love to make Hal feel good, even when he got distracted with his own pleasure.

He was shocked, however, when John's hand stopped his movements. He glanced over his shoulder questioningly, but his breath hitched when the tip of John's cock suddenly pressed against his rim.

_Now that finally explained the amount of preparation._

His mouth opened wide, but no sound came out while John pressed in, feeding in his cock alongside Hal's. _Now_ there was a stretch, and it hurt a little, just enough for it to be _perfect_. Barry couldn't make a sound until John was in completely, and only then a long keen left his throat.

"You okay, Barry?" John asked. "You're taking that so well, baby. You're so hot and tight around us, it's amazing, isn't it Hal?"

Barry was just nodding stupidly but Hal was quick to start blabbering now he finally got permission to speak again. "Fuck, it's so good, so tight, my god Barry you're so perfect please- oh fuck-"

"Hush," John hushed him softly, and Hal whimpered and swallowed, his throat working like he was swallowing down everything he wanted to say. Barry didn't want to say _anything_ , but he did miss the sound of Hal's voice now. He was never _that_ talkative in bed and it was amazing to hear him lose it like that. Instead, he just basked in John's voice, the warm smokey caramel sweetness as he whispered husky praises into Barry's ear that all went straight down to his cock that was leaking all over Hal's belly.

Hal seemed to be effectively pinned down by the combined weight of Barry and John on his hips, but John had all the leverage and space to move. So it was John who started, pulling back and pressing in with a slow but steady rhythm, making Barry go cross-eyed and biting down on a wail of pleasure and _intensity_.

"Let us hear you, Barry," John commanded, and the sounds started immediately. Barry moaned and cried, shaking as he barely held himself up over Hal, unable to focus on anything but his _need_ for what John was giving him.

_He never knew he craved this as much as he did now_ .

"Beautiful," John whispered in his ear. "And all you two needed for this was a little authority."


End file.
